Books and Puzzles
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Newt Scamander liked learning and reading. It was the feeling of his questions being answered that made him like to read. Others, however, don't really understand that.


**A/N:** _Word of warning: I do not know Newt Scamander well. He is new to me and it's my first time writing about him, so I hope that you like it.  
_ **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter_

 **Assignment #2 of:** _Potions_ Classroom  
 **Task:** _Write about someone who questions the "why" in everything._

 **Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

Books and Puzzles

Newt sat alone in the library, his fingers moving down in the pages of his book. It was quite normal for him to be alone, and he didn't mind it. Having friends was an idea that Newt considered, but never dwelled on. It wasn't that Newt was awkward, rather, it was that no one would give him a chance. Still, he didn't mind. In addition, his fellow peers didn't seem to be good companions in his eyes. They would be interested in one thing while Newt would be studying something else entirely.

In relativity to studying, Newt loved to read, though mostly on animals. There was so many questions, yet too little answers. "Why was this made?" or "Why did this occur?" Questions that just would look so far from completion. This was why Newt loved to learn, because them mysteries of "why" would finally be answered.

These answers that Newt would like to answer couldn't be solved with friends, they wouldn't care enough to help. These were questions that Newt needed to solve on his own.

"Newt? Newt Scamander, what are you doing in the library all by yourself?" A boy asked as he walked down the aisle.

Newt shifted in his seat and played with his fingers. "Just doing a little light reading." If the boy took notice of Newt's awkwardness, he didn't say anything about it. "Why are you here, Marely?" Newt asked quietly, his eyes darting anywhere but Marely's face. He wasn't a particular fan on looking at someone in the eye, he would do it only if it was absolutely necessary. It was the idea of seeing someone's soul when looking into their eyes that set Newt off. He didn't want someone looking inside his soul, nor did he believe they wanted him to look into their soul. He knew that it wasn't a good reason of why he hated eye-contact, but he stuck to that belief anyway.

"I'm studying for our exams that we have next week, I needed a few books." Marely said curtly. "What are you reading?" Before Newt could respond to him, Marely took the book from the table despite Newt's protests. "'The Wizarding World's Mysterious Creatures?'" Marely looked at Newt with a face of displeasure. "Really? You're reading this? Come on, that's just gibberish. You're not going to pursue this when you're older, right?"

Newt blushed, wanting to just shrink more into his seat. "I don't know, it's just really interesting." Newt thought for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully. "Here, think of it like a puzzle. The mystery is a piece of a puzzle. That piece has holes in it so that it connects to the other pieces. You start with one piece, that's the puzzle. The other pieces, those are the answers. From one question, you create more, and from the questions, you make answers. At the end of those pieces, there are hooks at the ends of each piece that connects them together, that's the 'why.'" Newt grabbed the book from Marely's fingers, not being able to control his excitement. "Here, this is called a Thestral. It is said that only people who have seen death and comes to term with it can see the majestic creature. Why? Why only people who have seen death? Why do they need to come to terms with it? Don't you think it's interesting?"

Marely stared at the boy with his mouth open, not understanding even a little of what he said. "Uh, no. Look, that's really cool, but why do you care? There isn't a point to what you are researching. You're probably just tired. Why don't you take a break?"

Newt deflated, his happiness and excitement disappearing immediately. "Nevermind, you just don't understand. It may not matter to you, but it matters to me."

Marely shrugged indifferently, "Well, have fun. Knock yourself out."

As he walked away, Newt stared at him, watching his figure become smaller before turning left to the exit of the library. He knew that he shouldn't feel sad that Marely couldn't understand, but it still left that prick of disappointment.

Shaking his head, Newt went back to reading. He didn't need anyone, just his animals and questions, that was all he needed. However, he still shook with frustration. "Why doesn't anyone just understand?"


End file.
